


sentimientos de protección y amor

by jiggy_ly



Category: MDZS, xiyao - Fandom
Genre: Español | Español, M/M
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-01
Updated: 2021-02-01
Packaged: 2021-03-12 10:28:09
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 442
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29134053
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jiggy_ly/pseuds/jiggy_ly
Summary: Para Jin GuangYao, Lan Xichen era su lugar seguro, la luz que ilumina su vida y para Lan Xichen, Jin GuangYao era la más maravillosa existencia en el mundo por siempre y para siempre.
Relationships: Lan XiChen/Jin GuangYao
Comments: 1
Kudos: 4
Collections: Jin Guangyao Month 01-28.02.2021





	sentimientos de protección y amor

**Author's Note:**

> Los personajes no son de mi autoría, son de la novela mdzs de la escritora MXTX.
> 
> Esta es una historia para el evento de JGYmonth 2021.

Sentimientos de protección

Podemos hacer que algo bueno dure  
No nos dejes soltar Sabes que algo perfecto es imposible  
Pero me tienes con la esperanza  
Si el mundo se derrumbara, tú eras quien abrazaría No nos dejes soltar 

Ya me cansé de despertar solitariamente  
Dudando y temblando en el teléfono

Pero tú eres quien elijo  
Pertenezco a tu lado  
Cada mano que he perdido, me ha traído algo que no puedo perder Así que si me amas, hazme saber No tenemos que enamorarnos tan rápido Tomemoslo con calma  


A menos que quieres tenerme cerca

–Winona Oak - Avísame

Ante él se sentía como cuando su madre cantaba para dormir en las noches de tormenta, cuando abrazaba a él para calmar sus miedos, como cuando le decía "todo está bien" mientras llorar, porque a pesar de todo, Meng Shi siempre quería ver su pequeña y preciosa luz feliz. 

Jin GuangYao se sentía sucio e indeseado, no creía merecedor del cariño y respeto de tal persona, simplemente era mucho, bueno, eso es lo que consideraba.

Xichen siempre ha pensado en las cosas más maravillosas sobre Jin GuangYao, siempre ha sentido un cariño tan especial y único, nunca se ha sentido superior es como si los únicos sentimientos que pudieran existir hacía él en el mundo están relacionado con el amor.

Cada tarde, Xichen se dirigirá a esa habitación lejana en la torre koi, una habitación con cientos y miles de hermosos recuerdos, verá al pequeño líder asomarse a la puerta y una sonrisa siempre se formará en sus labios. 

Jin GuangYao, siempre lo verá acercarse con esa sonrisa tan preciosa que solo es para él para nadie más, tan cálida y llena de emociones hermosas.

Xichen es como un ángel guardián, alguien que nunca lo juzgo por su pasado, alguien que lo protege en cada instante y cree fervientemente en él.

Solo son dos almas destrozadas por un pasado, presente y futuro incierto que buscaron refugio para el otro.

El líder podrá escuchar mil y una maldiciones a ese joven y su forma de ver nunca cambiará, su único anhelo era poder cuidarlo y que las sonrisas no fueran para nadie más que él, era algo egoísta pero sabía que nadie merecía porque esa sonrisa es tan hermosa como las galaxias mismas.

Jin GuangYao puede haberse sentido solo durante mucho tiempo, pero conoció a la luz de su vida y por primera vez entendió cada verso de esos libros que su madre le leía, compendio porque el corazón se calienta y acelera cuando conoces a tu alma gemela y por primera vez sus sonrisas eran sinceras, al menos las que da al maravilloso líder Lan.

**Author's Note:**

> gracias por leer, esta es el primero one shot que subo. La verdad me sentía algo inseguro al inicio así que si comentan que les ha parecido para mi sería muy especial.


End file.
